This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many orthopedic instruments have handles that are fixed at one angle relative to the instruments. Thus, the angle of the handles cannot be adjusted to adapt to a specific anatomy of a patient. As a result, inserting such instruments into a surgical site on the patient can be difficult or impossible.
In addition, many orthopedic instruments have handles that are designed to be threaded onto the instruments. As surgeons can often have bodily or other fluids on their gloves during a surgical procedure, it can be difficult and/or tedious to thread such handles onto the instruments.